Cry
by HiMeYuKi
Summary: When Hinata is loosing it all, turning her life upside down, when everything goes wrong and nothing turns out right… who’s the first person who will offer for help? Rated T but still some language is not for young readers… Full NejiHinata


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I just made up this story by myself. Please don't sew me for being an amateur.

* * *

**Cry**

When Hinata is loosing it all, turning her life upside down, when everything goes wrong and nothing turns out right… who's the first person who will offer for help?

It was now three long years since they have defeated Oruchimaru; It was now three peaceful years since the Akatsuki surrendered and agreed to be their allies; But for her it was three years of grievance since it was that three years after her mother had died.

She feel so awful, so wasted, so lost, it was like she's breaking; She already accepted everything about her, she's weak, helpless, spoiled brat girl; It was her cousin Neji that told her that, to accept that fact and now she did. She really is the one to blame; Neji's father had sacrifice his life because of her; Neji was forced to do things out of his will because of her; And now, her mother had been killed because of her, because of her being a failure.

She can't escape the fact that she was a total mess; It was like walking to a crowd of people and you know everyone was talking about you, bragging and blaming you. They didn't even know how it hurts her, it hurts her the most.

Now her father didn't even bother talking to her, even he doesn't told her, she knows he was disappointed; Her sister Hanabi, being the only one who she can count on, was so busy right now after her father allowed her to study at the academy leaving her in hell; And her cousin, well he really is mad at her even before so why bother.

The main house was silent all day; It was so different than before. The life and hope that usually felt around the house had gone; it was long disappeared with her mother. Since that day things had change, it all changed to worst.

A girl with white, almost lifeless eyes was staring at the Sakura tree standing just behind her window. She thought of how lucky that Sakura tree is, without any burden, any sorrow and any pain kept inside it. But she also thought how strong the tree is; still standing after so many storms that comes its way. How she wished to have that strength, so she can be able to stand tall with her dignity, with her pride, and with her usual smile. She wanted to smile again; it was her mother that thought her that, to smile at your friends and also at your enemies.

Now, she didn't cry even she felt like crying, it was like it was emptied after the many cries she did before. Her body trembled, she was so afraid to be alone, to be left behind, to be forgotten. She wanted to die right now and to be with her mother but she doesn't want to do it in purpose. She wanted to live even if it means dying; at least she had proved herself.

She stands there silent, motionless, alone; leaves where falling as if it was crying for her. Birds weren't singing as if they were in grief as well. The sky was dark as if it was in pain, ready to burst any minute.

The clouds started to get darker as droplets of water starting to fall on the ground. As seeing this she slid her bedroom door open, trying to taste freedom again as she exposed herself out of her dark and lonely room. She walked through the rain feeling the cold in her delicate body. Her mother once told her that the rain washes away every man's sorrow; It cleanses one's soul; and it drowns someone's doubtful feelings. How relaxing it was to walk and play through the rain, she felt every drop drifting to her soft skin, it felt good yet she still can't smile though something was missing.

A pair of cold hands had touched her shoulder, she shivered in surprise; She thought she was alone all this time but why is someone holding her right now. No, she doesn't want to look at the person holding her, she doesn't want to know, she doesn't care at all. She was afraid of it.

"Hinata sama, why are you out here?" a familiar voice behind her said.

Why does he care? Why does he bother? Why can't he just leave her here and show her how much he really hated her? Why does he kept on rescuing her then telling her all that cold words that she think she didn't even deserve?

"Neji nii san," as words came out through her mouth, her voice were shaking as if it was frozen by the cold wind.

He took off his jacket then slowly gave it to her. He's hands never left her shoulder, it's weird. She felt so safe with him despite his being war freak and cold blooded; it is maybe because she still felt the same for him even he kept on pushing her away. The same feelings she once felt before.

Yes, she once love him, though she doesn't really know if it's really love. But she always wished that one day he'd return her love for him. She was jealous sometimes, you can't blame her, especially to his teammate Tenten if she wasn't mistaken of the name; She once caught them kissing at the back of their school building, she never thought that Neji was the type of person who would commit himself in a serious relationship. But she never tells him that.

She thought she had forgotten it and buried it deep inside the ground with her mother, but she was wrong. Every time that Neji gets closer to her that feeling become so alive again, it just keep coming back and she couldn't help it. She just kept it behind her heart waiting for the right time to feel that again, but this ain't the right time.

She just stand still with her head facing the ground, she didn't dare to look at his eyes because she was afraid of it; But why? Didn't she have the same eyes as he? Those same cold white eyes he possesses. Why would she be afraid of?

"It is my responsibility to look after you, so please let's go inside Hinata sama." He said ready to take her in.

Does she heard right? He's responsibility, so she's only his responsibility? She felt like the whole world is going to crush on her; she can't speak, think nor walk. He really is serious about that girl, isn't he? But it can't be, its just can't be, that girl is not even a Hyuuga; but wait. She is also not a Hyuuga; Hinata never considered herself as one of them because she's different from them. Their hair where dark almost black while hers is blue; They are strong and wise but she was weak; She can't find any qualities of a Hyuuga in her.

Without any warning the young man carried her in his back; she yelp in surprise. She didn't expect this action from Neji, not from him. He was soft, she can feel his arms brushing to her lubricate skin. She felt good around him; she wants to be around him all the time even if it means hurting herself.

"N-neji nii san!" she said in weak voice.

As she expected the man didn't reply. They were silent until they reached her room. He kneeled as he put her down on the soft couch it was blue it suits her beautiful hair, then he stand slowly ready to leave the room as Hinata run to him placing both of her hands on his waist giving him a tight but sweet gentle hug. Even though he can't see it he knows that she's crying, he can feel her pain as if it was his own. At last she cried, washing all of her burdens away, crying is not being weak; it's being strong because you want to move on again. He lied to her; he really wanted to see her cry so she can smile again, her sweet gentle smile.

"Nii san! Did you really hate me that much?" her voice was so innocent. "…like Otou san hated me because I killed my mother?" now her voice was shaking, maybe because she was afraid to know his answer. "…like people left me because I was weak?"

Her heartbeat gets faster like it wants to burst out of her chest; she's nervous. She was nervous as if she already knows the answer. She was nervous because she doesn't want to be rejected by him. She was nervous because she wanted his company.

"No one hated you Hinata sama."

His words kept on traveling to her brain like a lightning just hit her. She was not hated by the people, but is he considered in that people he's mentioning? Sometimes Neji was confusing, can he just say I don't hate you or yes, I hate you?

"Did you hate me Neji?" wait she panicked. Does she said Neji? As in Neji without nii san? "I mean n-nii… s-san…" her voice were trembling, she was nervous.

This didn't bother him, well you can tell by the look in his eyes, or he was just a good liar. "No!" is he serious.

"Iie?"

She didn't know what to do, is he telling the truth or he just doesn't want to hurt her? But why will he bother if he hurts her? So it was true, it was true he had already forgiven her. Forgive; does he know anything about the word forgive? She was confused, panicked, and tense.

"It was already 15 years since otou san died. Do you think I can keep my hatred that long? …I decided to move on." His voice was full of life, he had change to a grown man, "I don't want to be wasted Hinata sama"

She was stunned; Neji was so different than before. He was not that cold blooded man that she once fought during their Chounin exam. His eyes were fixed to hers and even though she doesn't feel comfortable with it her eyes never left his. He was so… "handsome…" what did she say? Was she hallucinating?

She covered her lips by her hands afraid if he heard it. Wishing he doesn't hear anything or else her life is doom. She was careless in his presence; it was all coming back to her, being nervous when he's near.

"Do you think it's time for you to move on Hinata sama?" his voice was kind and soft.

"You weren't weak Hinata sama. You were once hated by others and you never hated them back. I told you that you'll never get better but you kept on improving yourself… so… you weren't weak Hinata sama, you were strong. Stronger than me… Stronger than anyone else…"

He praised her, He knows how to praise people, and he knows that this is the right time for it. He swallowed his own pride to say that she was stronger than him. This was the side of him that he never showed to anyone else… but her, the sweet and loving Neji that he kept inside him for so long.

"Demo nii san there's nothing left for me. I… I'm…" her words were cut as he lends his hand. He was offering his hands?

"…wasted…" he finished her sentence then… "Here take my hand, Hinata chan"

It was soft and smooth, it wasn't cold anymore. It felt so good holding his hands it was like her guide, her light, her hope. Is he giving her his light so she can move on, so she can start again… from the beginning? Wait she heard something, Hinata chan, he called her Hinata chan. She blushed as the words kept on wandering through her head.

"Nii san I… I… demo…," no words manage to come out of her lips but a soft… "Arigatou Neji kun..." As she smiled sweetly and softly to him.

He was happy seeing her smile, her sweet smile that he waited for so long, how he missed that smile. Now he doesn't want that smile to vanish again. He wants to see that smile forever, that smile that giving him strength and courage, that smile that giving the main house life and hope, that smile that can never be stolen by anyone else because that smile only belongs to her, his Hinata.

"Hinata chan I'll be happy to help you move on."

Those words, his words, that sweet words, she kept it deep inside her heart. Those words help her change her life and become the Hinata Hyuuga that everybody knows once more. He had helped her and he will help her forever. He swore to protect her 'till he died, promise her to be by her side 'till his last breath and this promise will always be with him leaving a mark that will never be erase. The mark that he and she accepted, the mark that led them through light and through hope, it is the mark of life.

It was two long years since she stopped feeling grief, accepting and forgiving herself from her mother's death. It was two tiring years after her father retired leaving her to be the leader of the main house. And it was two sweet years after their first child was born.

Now the Hyuuga's main hall was not silent anymore, the life and hope had returned as the baby's cry can be heard everywhere around. The two Hyuuga smiled to each other as he slowly planted a gentle kiss on her sweet soft velvet like lips before saying...

"Aishiteru …Hinata chan"

--END--

Authors note:

Please don't blame me for being addicted to Neji/Hinata fanfic. I have my reasons, first because they looked good to each other. Second, because they are cousins and it's a forbidden love, how I love incest. How sweet, Neji was fighting for Hinata's love. And lastly, because I love them. Well I guess that's a very convincing story. I don't care about incest. Support Neji/Hinata fanfic.

Hope you enjoy it !


End file.
